AT 24 PM
by peachymoonyo
Summary: Christmas night HunHan ver. HunHan/yaoi/Mesyumm


THIS IS JUST A FICTION, **just a fiction!  
**

.

 **Don't forget** leave **review** for support another HunHan's fict

.

Warning! **20+ Area**

 **Enjoy to read~**

.

 **Typo is my style~**

.

Bulan desember, salju turun dengan anggunnya dari atas awan menyelimuti jalanan. Udara dingin yang menusuk sampai ke dalam kulit membuat luhan tak mau melakukan hal apapun malam ini.

Ia baru saja pulang mengisi sebuah acara pukul 7 malam, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di studionya. Duduk di sofa, menyalakan tv sambil menyesap coklat panas didalam mug berukuran sedang berwarna putih. Ditemani kedua kucing kesayangannya.

Ia membungkus tubuh tingginya dengan selimut rajut kecil berwarna putih, manik matanya menatap layar ponsel yang terus menyala. Tak ada pesan dari sehun sejak tetakhir ia membalas pesan sehun sore tadi, entah apa yang sedang sehun lakukan sekarang, luhan begitu ingin tahu apa yang akan sehun lakukan nanti untuk menyambut malam natal.

Sehun bilang beberapa hari yang lalu ia berencana pulang mengunjungi keluarganya setelah ia merayakan malam natal bersama SM Family. Namun setelah itu ia bilang ia tak berencana menghabiskan waktu liburannya ketempat lain.

"Astaga sehun, kenapa aku begitu merindukanmu" ucap luhan sambil menekuk kedua kakinya, memeluknya lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Ia ingin sekali kembali berlibur ke korea tapi laogao bilang luhan harus sedikit membatasi kunjungannya ke korea.

Luhan kembali menyesap coklat panasnya lalu mengeratkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, udara semakin dingin dan salju turun semakin lebat. Luhan membuka layar kunci ponselnya lalu membuka aplikasi weibo, dan melihat akun weibo milik sehun.

Sehun baru mengupload sebuah foto beberapa jam yang lalu, sehun terlihat sedang menghias pohon natal dengan ukuran sedang. Wajahnya terlihat serius sekali, dalam postingannya ia menuliskan caption.

 _'Prepare for christmas night, Aku harap ia akan menyukainya'_

Luhan tersenyum, mungkin yang dimaksud sehun adalah santa clause. Perlahan senyuman yang awalnya terpatri dengan manis di bibirnya mulai memudar, ia jadi ingat masa masa indahnya ketika bersama sehun dan exo. Saat saat dimana mereka merayakan malam natal bersama, saling berbagi kehangatan, canda tawa, dan saling menukar hadiah.

Oh iyah luhan juga ingat waktu itu xiumin dan sehun hampir bertengkar karena sama sama ingin menukar hadiah mereka dengannya, dan akhirnya xiumin yang lebih tua mengalah pada sehun yang lebih muda. Xiumin bilang ia mengalah karena ia tidak mau sehun menangis karena ia tak menukar hadiahnya dengan milik luhan.

Luhan mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap langit langit ruangan itu, andaikan semua itu bisa kembali terulang.

Yah, andaikan...

.

.

 **22.30 PM, Beijing**

Salju sudah berhenti turun, udara juga sudah tidak terlalu dingin. Namun luhan masih merasa sangat kedinginan, padahal sedari tadi ia bergumul dengan selimutnya dan sudah habis 2 mug coklat panas untuk menghindari udara dingin yang melingkupi tubuhnya.

Ia juga masih menunggu pesan dan kabar dari sehun, namun sampai sekarang tak ada pesan, telepon, ataupun video call dari sehun padahal saat ini luhan ingin sekali mendengar suara sehun memanggil namanya dengan sebutan 'hannie' 'hyung' atau 'Xiao Lu'.

"I miss you so bad" lirih luhan pada layar ponselnya, ia sungguh berharap sehun menghubunginya malam ini walaupun sebentar. Andai saja mereka tak terbatasi oleh jarak 594 mil jauhnya, mungkin luhan akan mencuri waktu agar bisa menemui sehun.

"Oh! Xiao lu, aku pikir kau tidur" luhan menggeleng sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah laoagao yang menghampirinya dengan sebuah buket bunga indah di tangannya.

"Aku tidak mengantuk, apa yang kau bawa itu? Indah sekali, apa itu dari teman kencanmu?" "jangan bicara macam macam lu, ini milikmu"

Luhan mengernyit lalu mengambil buket bunga berukuran kecil itu dari tangan laogao.

"Malam malam begini ada yang mengantarkan bunga? Apa dia pengantar bunga?" laogao terkikik mendengar penuturan luhan, ada ada saja pemikiran luhan itu! Yang benar saja, masih ada pengantar bunga pukul 10 malam?

"Tidak lu, bunga itu dikirim pukul 6 sore tadi, tapi crew disini menyimpannya dengan baik. Mereka bilang ada orang yang mengirim nya tapi ia tak mengatakan siapa pengirimnya" "benarkah? Kenapa tidak diberikan saat aku baru pulang tadi?" luhan mengerucutkan sedikit bibirnya.

"Mereka bilang mereka lupa, ada note di dalamnya dengan amplop, tenang saja mereka tidak membukanya" "kenapa kau bicara begitu? Aku tidak mencurigai kalian" luhan tersenyum.

"Yasudah, ada urusan lain diluar aku pergi dulu" luhan mengangguk, laogao berlalu dari ruangan tersebut dan menghilang dibalik pintu setelah terdengar suara pintu yang kembali tertutup.

Luhan tersenyum sambil menyesap aroma wangi yang menyeruak dari bunga mawar merah, putih, bunga krisan putih dan tak lupa bunga lily of the valley sebagai pemanisnya. Manik mata luhan menatap sebuah amplop kecil berwarna pink pastel lalu membukanya perlahan lahan.

Manik matanya bergerak membaca dertan kalimat di dalam kertas bergambar rusa kecil itu.

 _'Aku menunggumu di dekat studio malam ini, temui aku pukul 10 malam nanti._

 _-Wu ShiXun-_

"Pukul 10 malam? Astaga! Jam berapa sekarang!?" luhan cepat cepat melirik jam tangannya lalu membulatkan matanya, ayolah! Ini sudah hampir jam 11 malam. Apakah sehun masih menunggu diluar? Kenapa ia tidak masuk saja? Apa sehun tidak tahu betapa dinginnya udara malam ini setelah turun salju deras tadi!? Astaga yang benar saja wu shixun!

"Ya tuhan sehun, apa sih yang kau pikirkan!" luhan segera memakai celana panjangnya, menyambar hoodie nya, topi dan masker hitam, dan tak lupa buket bunganya. Setelah selesai berpakaian luhan cepat cepat melesat pergi ke luar studio nya tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan dari beberapa crew nya.

Salju kembali turun, namun kali ini tidak terlalu lebat. Jalanan di sekitar studio nya pun tidak terlalu ramai, tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin orang orang enggan untuk berjalan jalan keluar rumah karena dingin.

Luhan berlari ke luar, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain namun ia tak menemukan siapapun. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi sehun tapi ponselnya tidak aktif, luhan mulai panik setengah mati.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari?"

Luhan memutar cepat tubuhnya, menurunkan sedikit maskernya. Dadanya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat, namun sedetik kemudian senyuman terpatri di bibirnya.

Sehun dengan celana jeans biru, t-shirt hitam, overcoat hitam dan topi putih tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Luhan dapat melihat dengan jelas hidung sehun yang memerah.

"Aku kedinginan diluar sini, sebuah pelukan mungkin bisa sedikit menghangatkan tubuhku" sehun menghela nafasnya hingga kepulan asap tipis keluar dari mulutnya karena udara dingin, manik matanya melirik pada luhan yang masih tetap pada posisinya.

"Cih! Dasar bocah!" lirih luhan sedikit tertawa lalu berlari pelan kearah sehun.

Sehun bersiap merentangkan tubuhnya menyambut luhan, namun kemudian sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Luhan tidak memeluknya, luhan malah berdiri di hadapannya dengan mata yang berkaca kaca, sehun mengernyit.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan!? Apa kau tidak merasa akan mati karena kedinginan diluar sini!? Apa kau ini sudah gila atau benar benar memang gila!? Bagaimana kalau kau sakit? Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu!?" sehun terdiam.

Setetes air mata turun dari pelupuk mata luhan, dengan cepat luhan menyekanya dengan tangannya dan kembali menatap sehun.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal sebodoh ini? Dimana otakmu? Tadi turun salju cukup lebat harusnya kau masuk dan temui aku didalam" "maafkan aku hyung, aku melakukan ini karena aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu"

Luhan mendengus, "harusnya kau beri tahu aku kalau kau mau datang ke beijing, kau bahkan tak menyalakan ponselmu! Aku sangat khawatir padamu, apa kau tidak mengerti itu?" "aku ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu" "kau malah membuatku kesal!"

Luhan menghentakan kakinya kesal, yah! Sehun membuatnya kesal! Sangat kesal!

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf" "aku tidak perlu kata maaf darimu!" sehun menatap luhan intens, melihat lebih dalam kearah sorot mata luhan dan benar saja, sehun menemukan sorot mata yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Apa bunganya bagus? Kau suka?" "kenapa kau malah tanyakan hal itu!?" "yatuhan hyung, kau tidak usah khawatir berlebihan begitu, aku baik baik saja seperti yang kau lihat. Aku tidak mau bertengkar sekarang hyung"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, sebelah kakinya bergerak memutar memainkan salju di bawah kakinya.

"Hattciihh!" luhan menaikan kedua alisnya dengan ekspresi kaget ketika mendengar suara bersin sehun, "maaf" ucap sehun sambil membentuk jari telunjuk dan jari tengah membentuk V sign.

Luhan menarik nafasnya, kepalanya bergerak ke arah kiri dan kanan lalu tiba tiba memeluk sehun dengan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu sehun, kau tidak membalas pesanku yang terakhir tadi sore, kenapa kau jahat sekali" luhan melepaskam pelukannya lalu menatap wajah sehun yang setengahnya tertutupi masker hitam sama seperti luhan dengan seksama.

"Aku akan menceritakannya di kamar" "ka-kamar?" sehun mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum, mata sipitnya membentuk lengkungan dengan eye smile dikedua bawah matanya.

"Iyah, aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untukmu oh bukan bukan! Untuk kita berdua" "APA!?" ucap luhan histeris.

"Aku menyewa apartemen di dekat sini, aku memilih yang terbaik untukmu hyung. Malam ini kita sambut hari natal bersama" "ka-kau tidak sedang bercanda kan sehun?" sehun menggeleng.

"Kau bersedia pergi bersamaku?" sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada luhan, dan dengan cepat luhan menepisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kau melakukan itu seperti kau mengajak seorang wanita saja" luhan tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan sehun erat erat, dan sebelah tangannya memegang buket bunga pemberian sehun.

"Kau wanita ku, xiao lu" luhan dengan cepat melepaskan gandengannya lalu memukul bahu sehun cukup keras, "aku manly! Jangan lupakan itu!" sehun tertawa girang menampilkan kedua gigi taring khasnya.

"Kita akan naik apa kesana hun? Taksi? Aku tidak mau naik taksi, aku kapok, sungguh!" "naik karpet terbang" "jangan bercanda! Ini sudah malam, udara semakin dingin kau mau kita mati kedinginan disini?" sehun mencolek hidung luhan gemas "semakin lama kau semakin cerewet seperti baekhyun hyung" luhan mendengus sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Pakai maskermu" ucap sehun, ia lalu melambaikan tangannya ke udara dan tak lama sebuah mobil hitam datang. Luhan jaw drop, ternyata sehun sudah menyiapkan segalanya.

Seorang pria berjaket tebal menghampiri sehun, dan tanpa kata pria itu memberikan sebuah kunci mobil pada sehun. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya sopan dan pria itu pergi begitu saja setelah memberhentikan sebuah taksi, sehun menarik tangan luhan, membukakan pintu untuk luhan setelah itu ia berlari pelan kearah pintu kemudi.

Luhan melepas maskernya lalu menatap sehun yang tengah bersiap memasang seatbeltnya.

"Sehun, kau sudah menyiapkan ini semua?" sehun tak menjawab ia malah tersenyum manis lalu menggedikkan bahunya sekali, menyalakan mesin mobil lalu memacu mobil hitam itu dengan kecepatan sedang.

.

.

Sehun perlahan membuka pintu kayu coklat bernomor 554 itu. Sehun dan luhan masuk bersamaan kedalam

"Sehun, kenapa gelap sekali disini?" ucap luhan, ia tak berani beranjak dari tempatnya. Sedangkan sehun sudah beranjak entah kemana, keadaan didalam sangat gelap karena sehun tak menyalakan lampunya.

Namun tak lama sebuah lampu bintang berwarna merah berkedip kedip, luhan mengerjakan matanya berkali kali dan kemudian disusul oleh cahaya cahaya kecil.

'Trak'

Lampu menyala, manik mata luhan berbinar mulutnya menganga tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya.

Sebuah pohon natal berukuran sedang di dekat jendela dan sofa kecil lengkap dengan hiasan lampunya, dan lampu yang berkedip kedip tadi adalah sebuah lampu berbentuk bintang yang disimpan di atas puncaknya, sangat indah sekali.

"Se-sehun? Bukankah pohon ini sama seperti pohon yang ada di fotomu?" sehun tersenyum sambil berjalan perlahan menghampiri luhan.

"Aku yang menghiasnya untukmu hyung, apa kau suka? Aku harap kau menyukainya" sehun menggaruk tengkuknya lalu menatap luhan yang menatap binar kearah pohon natal itu.

"Sehun, apa tujuanmu menyiapkan ini semua? Bagaimana dengan malam natalmu bersama SM? Bukankah setelah malam natal kau akan pergi ke rumah orangtuamu?" "hampir setiap tahun aku merayakan malam natal bersama SM, ebtah mengapa kali ini aku sangat merindukanmu, tao, dan kris hyung berada di tengah tengah kami. Waktu yang sudah terlewati tak akan bisa kembali di putar, setiap natal tiba kadang aku merasakan kesepian di tengah kerumunan orang banyak"

Sehun menatap luhan, matanya berkaca kaca. Jujur saja, sehun benar benar merindukan exo yang utuh, merayakan natal bersama, saling melempar candaan dan ejekan juga saling menukar kado natal.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung, aku selalu merasa sepi ketika aku mengingat kenangan tentang kita saat kita bersama dulu" "sehun, jangan menangis. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, kapanpun kau merindukanku aku ada dihatimu, bukankah kau yang mengatakan itu padaku?"

Sehun menunduk menyembunyikan tetes air mata yang turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku selalu berharap aku bisa kembali menghias pohon natal bersamamu, tao, xiumin hyung, d.o hyung, dan baekhyun hyung" luhan tersenyum, melihat sehun seperti ini rasanya ia juga ingin menangis. Tapi luhan menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh lagi dihadapan sehun.

"Kau jelek sekali kalau menangis, tersenyumlah, bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan menyambut hari natal? Kau harus bahagia sehun" luhan mengusap dagu sehun dan menyeka air mata sehun, menatap manik mata sehun dalam dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung, aku rela melakukan apa saja untukmu agar kau tak lagi pergi dari sisiku, bahkan untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi sekalipun" "aku tahu, wo ai ni wu shixun"

Sehun tersenyum manis lalu menarik tubuh luhan dan merengkuh tubuh luhan yang lebih pendek darinya itu dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Tetaplah berada dalam pelukanku hyung, jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku lagi" luhan mengangguk.

...

Luhan menyimpan buket bunganya di atas nakas dekat tempat tidur dengan sprei putih itu. Sehun dan luhan duduk di tepi ranjang saling berdampingan.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk datang kemari sehun?" luhan menoleh ke kanan menatap sehun yang sibuk melepas overcoatnya dari tubuh tingginya.

"Karena aku sangat rindu padamu, aku tak bisa menunggu sampai 2 minggu berikutnya" "2 minggu?" "yah, 2 minggu lagi exo akan ke cina untuk mengisi sebuah acara dicina. Manager hyung bilang aku nanti bisa mengambil sedikit waktu untuk bisa bertemu denganmu" luhan hanya mengangguk nganggukkan kepalanya.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya di kedua telapak tangannya yang terasa membeku.

"Kau tahu aku orang yang sangat tidak sabaran, aku tidak bisa menahan rasa rinduku lagi selama itu. Chanyeol hyung bilang ada baiknya aku berdiskusi dengan management untuk mengambil liburan ke cina lebih awal" luhan menyampingkan tubuhnya menatap sehun lebih dekat lagi.

"Mereka mengizinkannya?" "sebenarnya tidak, kau tahu sendiri mereka seperti apa hyung, mati matian aku memohon agar mengambil liburan lebih awal. Aku bilang keluargaku ingin merayakan natal di cina " luhan tersenyum geli mendengar alasan yang sehun katakan pada management.

"Setidaknya mereka akhirnya mengizinkanmu juga, sehun" luhan menekuk kedua kakinya karena tiba tiba tubuhnya terasa dingin.

Sehun mengangguk lalu menoleh pada luhan, "kau kedinginan? Aku bisa membuatkanmu coklat panas, teh hangat atau kau mau aku menyalakan penghangat ruangan?" luhan menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak apa apa" "kau yakin?" "iyah"

Hening~ untuk beberapa menit baik sehun ataupun luhan saling berdiam diri.

"Hannie?" "iyah?" luhan menoleh, mata luhan mengerjap beberapa kali ketika sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahnya. Luhan hanya tersenyum lalu menutup matanya.

Dan menit berikutnya kedua bibir mereka bertemu saling membagi kehangatan setelah acara saling diam beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Nghh se-sehun" luhan mendorong bahu sehun hingga perpangutan mereka terlepas. Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika sehun menatapnya dingin namun penuh makna dalam sorot matanya.

"Malam ini kau mau melakukannya?" "aku tidak akan memaksa jika kau tak mau hyung" "tidak tidak sehun!" sehun yang hendak bangkit dari pososinya yang menindih setengah tubuh luhan ditahan oleh tangan luhan.

Sehun menautkan kedua alis tebalnya, "kita bisa melakukannya kalau kau mau melakukannya" luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia malu mengatakannya namun dalam hati kecilnya jujur saja luhan juga menginginkan sehun malam ini.

Malam ini ia ingin sehun menyentuhnya dengan cinta, merasakan kulit putih yang berkeringatnya menyapa kulitnya, menyesap aroma khas tubuh sehun yang memabukan, dan merasakan sentuhan demi sentuhan bibir sehun di atas kulitnya.

"Kita sama sama menginginkannya bukan?" luhan mengangguk pelan, rona merah dipipinya mulai muncul. Luhan selalu seperti ini kalau menginginkan 'itu', luhan tak pernah bicara secara gambalang bahwa ia benar benar menginginkannya namun dalam setiap kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir tipisnya, sehun sedikitnya dapat menangkap nafas nafsu birahi yang memuncak dari pria berdarah cina itu.

"Tepat pukul 12 malam aku ingin kita melebur bersama, menyambut hari natal tiba" "darimana kau belajar kata kata menggelikan seperti itu hm?" sehun tertawa pelan, entahlah kata kata gombal itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

.

Luhan sudah menanggalkan hoodie nya dan kini ia hanya memakai t-shirt hitam tipis, kedua belah bibir bertekstur itu masih saling memanjakan. Suara lidah yang saling bergulat di dalam mulut keduanya terdengar didalam kamar itu.

"Hhhahh~ nnghhh" luhan melengguh setelah ciuman mereka terlepas, sehun menggerakan lidah hangatnya di sekitar leher dan cuping telinga luhan.

"Aannghh hahh~"

Luhan melengkungkan tubuhnya saat tangan dingin sehun meraba nipple luhan dibalik t-shirtnya, dan sebelah tangannya lagi meraba bagian bawah tubuh luhan membelai dan meremasnya perlahan. Sehun tak mau terburu buru, meski waktu berlalu cepat tapi sehun ingin melakukannya perlahan dan menikmati setiap inci tubuh luhan.

Tepat pukul 12 malam, suara kembang api meledak di atas langit, warna warni kembang api menghiasi langit beijing, gegap gempita menyambut datangnya hari natal.

Kebisingan itu tak membuat sehun berhenti menjilati inci per inci tubuh luhan. Sehun ingin merayakan hari natal tahun ini dengan cara yang luar biasa berbeda dari biasanya.

Jika biasanya ia merayakannya dengan member SM, kali ini ia ingin merayakannya dengan seseorang yang teramat berarti dalam hidupnya dengan cara yang berbeda, seseorang yang kini mendesah nikmat dibawah tubuhnya.

"Nnhhh ahh hunhhh kauhh tidak mauh melepash bajumu?"

Sehun mendongkak, tak ada sepatah katapun yang terlontar dari bibirnya, ia hanya tersenyum lalu dengan gerakan cepat membuka baju, dan membuka kancing jeansnya.

"Selamat natal hannie" ucap sehun dengan suara rendah yang menggoda, luhan mengangguk dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher sehun lalu menariknya untuk mendekat.

"Ini adalah natal terindah bagiku, aku bersyukur tuhan tak pernah memisahkan kita sehun" sehun terkekeh lalu mengecup dahi luhan dengan lembut.

"Kau siap untuk melakukan lebih dari ini?" "tentu saja" luhan mengedipkan matanya menggoda, bagi sehun luhan bukan tampak seperti menggodanya.

...

"Mmhhh ahh ahh terusshh sehunhh unghh ya-yah sepertihh ituhh nggghh hahh"

Lidah sehun kini memanjakan penis luhan yang memerah, menjilatinya mulai dari pangkal atas sampai ke testisnya, tangan kirinya bergerak membelai paha dalam luhan, dan jemari tangan kanannya bergerak menggoda hole luhan, sesekali sehun menusuk nusukkan jemari panjangnya sebagai intro(?)

"Hhngghh sshh a-aah sehunhhh lebihh cepathh lagihh"

Sehun merasakan penis luhan yang berkedut, ia makin mempercepat gerakannya agar luhan bisa cepat sampai. Hingga tak lama kemudian-

"Nngghh hhaahh aahh sehunhh!"

Sperma luhan menyembur di dalam mulut sehun.

"Aaahh!" sehun merangkak cepat keatas tubuh luhan dan mencium bibir luhan untuk berbagi sperma milik luhan, luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher sehun tak ada rasa jijik ia menelan habis cairan miliknya sendiri.

"Mmhh hhahh~" dada luhan naik turun dengan cepat, meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin untuk kembali mengisi kantung paru parunya kembali.

"Mm?" luhan menatap sehun ketika 2 jemari besarnya terjulur di depan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak bawa persediaan lubricant, kau bisa menjilatinya kan?" luhan menelan air liurnya kasar sebelum mengangguk mensetujui.

Perlahan lahan luhan memasukan jari sehun ke mulutnya, menggodanya dengan lidahnya dan sesekali melakukan gerakan maju mundur untuk lebih menggoda sehun. Lidah luhan bergerak seduktif menjilati jari sehun hingga basah oleh air liurnya sendiri.

Sehun hanya bisa terpaku, ia membasahi bibir keringnya setelah merasakan sapaan lidah luhan di tangannya.

"Ngghh unnhhh mhh" luhan memejamkan matanya, menikmati acaranya sendiri seakan akan luhan sedang menjilati batang penis berurat milik sehun.

"Cukup" ucap sehun sambil menarik jemarinya yang tengah dijilati nikmat oleh luhan.

Sehun lalu membuka paha luhan lebar lebar, menekuk kaki luhan perlahan. Jarinya memutari hole luhan dari luar hati hati, sehun mendongkak menatap luhan.

"Lakukan" dapat lampu hijau dari luhan sehun tak ambil banyak waktu lagi, ia menusukkan jarinya kedalam hole luhan dan mendorongnya pelan pelan kedalam.

"Aakhh! Mmhhpph sakit ahh!"

luhan mencengkram spreinya dengan erat ketika rasa panas dan sakit menjalar disekitar holenya.

"Aku akan melakukannya pelan pelan"

"Tidakhh akh! Lakukanhh dengan cepat sehunhh"

Sehun mengangguk paham, setelah itu sehun mendorong jarinya kedalam sekali hentakkan.

"Nnnghh! Akkhh!"

"Tahan sebentar hannie"

Luhan mengangguk, tubuhnya mulai bergerak tak nyaman ketika jari sehun mulai bergerak mengobok holenya.

"Sehunhh disanahh ahh ahh" sehun tersenyum puas, lalu menekan lagi titik yang sama.

"Nnghh aangh ah shh oh my ahh ahh" luhan mengejangkan tubuhnya, sehun semakin cepat menekan titik itu dan sekarang diikuti gerakan keluar masuk.

"Mhh" luhan menatap sehun heran saat sehun mencabut jarinya.

Sehun tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup rahang tirus luhan sekilas, "kau mau yang lebih nikmat?" luhan mengangguk, persetan dengan rasa malu. Luhan terlanjur horny dan ingin apa saja yang bisa melepaskan hasratnya malam ini.

.

"Ah ahh a-aanghh! Eungghh deeperhh ahh sshh sehunhh ah ah ah!"

Punggung luhan bersandar di headboard ranjangnya, tangan kirinya mengocok penisnya sendiri sedangkan tangan kananya mengacak dan sesekali meremas rambut sehun, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang terus bertambah di bagian bawahnya yang kini tengah di genjot oleh penis sehun.

"Mendesah sayang" sehun menatap wajah luhan yang memerah, dan basah oleh peluhnya yang bercucuran.

"Aannghh sehunhh ahhh lebihh dalamm angh hahh eummhh nggahh"

Tubuh luhan bergerak naik turun dengan cepat, akal sehatnya kini sudah kabur ketika sehun semakin brutal menggenjot bagian bawahnya.

"Nnhhh haahhh pelanhh pelanhh hunniehh ahh ahh ngghh ummhh"

Tubuh luhan terhentak naik turun dengan gerakan pinggul sehun yang semakin cepat menekan titik terdalam tubuh bagian bawah luhan. Kepalanya mendongkak dan kakinya yang di tekuk menjepit pinggang sehun ketika ia merasa tubuhnya mengejang.

"mmhh ahh ahh" sehun mengerang keenakan, rektum luhan menjepit penisnya hingga sedikit memperlambat gerakan maju mundurnya.

"Aah ahh ahh! Astagahh sehunhh perlahannhh ahh akuuhh mphh ah!"

Rasa nikmat itu terus menjalar hingga ke otaknya, permainan sehun terlalu kasar dan luhan tak dapat mengimbanginya.

"Annghh ahh! Hngghh ammphh ah ah"

"Eunghhh hhahh ahh"

Luhan semakin cepat mengocok penisnya, begitupun dengan sehun yang semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya lebih dalam dan dalam lagi.

Hingga luhan merasakan penisnya berkedut dan-

"Mmhhh sehunhh akuuh eunggh" "keluarkan sayang"

"Eummphhh akkhh sehunhh ahhh!"

Sperma luhan menyemprot membasahi abs sehun hingga tercipta efek mengkilap di sana, sedangkan sehun masih belum mendapat klimaksnya, ia mempercepat gerakannya. Semakin cepat hingga tubuh luhan makin terhentak kuat.

"Aah! Sehunhh cepathh"

"Tungguhh sebentar ahh lagihh sayangghh"

Cepat...

"Nnnaahh ahh umhh ah ah ah!"

Lebih cepat...

"Nngghhh eummphh hhahh ahh ahh ahh! Terlaluhh cepatthh sehunhh ahh ahh!"

Lebih cepat lagi..

"Unnghhh hhahh sehunhh ahhh ahh umhh hngghh a-stagahhh ahh ahh ahh hunniehh~"

Dan tak lama kemudian sehun merasakan penisnya yang berkedut

"Hunnieehh akuuuhh ahh!"

"Bersamahhh luuhhanhh"

Dan-

"Luhannhh cummhh"

"Di dalamhh sehunhh shh"

'Crot'

Sperma sehun yang banyak merembes dan turun perlahan ke selangkangan luhan dan sebagian lagi ke atas sprei putih yang menjadi alas mereka. Sehun mencabut perlahan lahan penisnya dari hole luhan hingga terdengar suara desahan lega dari keduanya.

Luhan tersenyum lembut, jemarinya membelai rambut sehun dan menyisirnya ke belakang agar tak menutupi pandangan matanya.

"Sehun?" "iyah?" sehun mendongkak lalu tersenyum.

"Kita lakukan lagi, bagaimana?" "kau yakin?" "ini malam natal kan?" luhan menggerling menggoda sehun yang nampaknya libidonya sudah kembali naik.

Luhan mendorong tubuh sehun kebelakang sedangkan dirinya mulai memposisikan dirinya menungging, tangannya memeluk bantal putih di dadanya, sedangkan dengan sengaja luhan menaikkan pantatnya.

Sehun hanya menyeringai, tangannya mulai meraba lembut punggung putih luhan.

"Aku pikir kali ini kau yang lebih menginginkannya" ucap sehun dengan suara rendah tepat di cuping telinga luhan, luhan tak menjawab ia hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal.

.

"Ngghh hhaahh bisakah akh! Kauhh lembuthh sedikithh sehunhh mhh ah ah!"

Luhan mengerang nikmat disela aktifitasnya, sehun menggenjot pantat luhan sedikit keras hingga tubuh luhan terhentak dan dengan sengaja sehun menarik pinggul luhan lebih tinggi lagi.

"Hnnggh ahh tidakkhh luhh"

"A-akuhh mohonhh hunnhh janganhh kasarhh ahh umhh nggahhh"

Tangan sehun menarik sebelah kanan tangan luhan hingga tubuh luhan tegak dan tangan kirinya luhan gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya.

"Mhh o-ooh ahh se-sehunhh perlahanhh nggahh ahh ahh! Nggh hhahh~"

Sehun berdecak, baginya omelan luhan disela desahannya membuatnya terganggu hingga dengan sengaja sehun mempercepat gerakan in outnya di hole luhan, hingga tubuh luhan benar benar terguncang keras.

"Ahh ah ah! Mhhh hngghh eumhhh sehunhh nnnahhh ahh ahh!"

"Luuhh ahhh inihh nikmatthh"

"Ohh nnnhhh hhahh uumhhh nghh nghh uhhh"

Luhan meneteskan air matanya, bukan karena kesakitan tapi karena gerakan sehun yang terlalu keras membuatnya tak bisa mengimbangi setiap gerakan pinggul sehun.

"Aahh! Mmhh"

Sehun melepaskan tangan luhan, andai luhan tak cepat cepat menggapai headboard di depannya mungkin ia akan ambruk.

"Stopphh sehunhh mmhh ahh st- nnghh hhhah unghh stophh!"

Luhan sedikit menjerit, jika tidak diingatkan sehun akan makin kasar padanya dan luhan tak mau itu! Sehun harus mendengar luhan menangis dan menangis barulah sehun akan sedikit lembut memperlakukannya.

"Luuhh ahhh holehh muhhh semakinhh sempitthh"

"Berhentih sehunhh ahh ngghh mpphh fasterhh ahh"

Sehun tersenyum dibalik aktifitasnya, luhan bilang berhenti tapi akhirnya meminta lebih cepat. Itu hal yang biasa bagi sehun jika luhan meminta berhenti tiba tiba ketika mereka hampir mencapai puncak kenikmatan duniawi.

"Nngghhh sehunhh!"

Luhan menyemburkan spermanya ke sprei tak berdosa itu, sehun menghela panjang lalu melepas penisnya dari hole luhan, dan dengan cepat membalik posisi luhan menjadi terlentang di ranjang.

"Maaf hyung, aku terlalu kasar" sehun mengecup kelopak mata luhan dan menyeka keringat dari dahi luhan.

"Aku tidak mau kasar sehun, lakukan perlahan-lahan"

"Aku mengerti hyung, maafkan aku"

Luhan tersenyum namun sedetik kemudian senyuman berubah menjadi ringisan kecil ketika tanpa aba aba sehun mulai kembali memasukan penisnya kedalam hole luhan dan menggenjotnya perlahan.

"Uungghh luuuhh appahh sepertihh ini?"

"Ngghh yaahhh hunnieehh lanjutkanhh onngghh mphh lebihh cepathh lagiih hunhh"

Sehun mengangguk lalu menpercepat gerakan pinggulnya, mata sehun terbuka menatap pemandangan manis dibawah tubuhnya. Luhan malam ini terlihat begitu menggairahkan dengan bibir merah yang mendesah dan peluh yang membajiri wajah, leher, dan dadanya.

Ia tak tahan ketika melihat luhan di tv, di ponsel atau dimanapun itu. Maka dari itu sehun mengambil liburan lebih awal dan izin tak merayakan natal bersama SM family tahun ini. Sehun tak kuat lagi menahan nafsunya, semakin hari luhan semakin menggoda

"Yyeeahhh ungghh disanahh ahh lagihh hunnhh lebihh dalamhh mmhhh ahh ahh ahh!"

"Tahanhh luuhh"

Luhan mencengkram pinggang sehun, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang terus menerus sehun berikan di dalam holenya.

"Cumhhh sayangghh cumhh"

"Bersamahh"

Kembali cairan luhan membasahi abs milik sehun, dan sehun memuntahkan lahar hangatnya di dalam hole luhan hingga sebagian lagi tercecer ke bawah.

...

Selesai dengan beberapa ronde malam ini, luhan dan sehun memutuskan untuk beristirahat setelah sebelumnya mereka merapihkan sprei dan membersihkannya.

Keduanya akhirnya terlelap dalam tidur di tengah cuaca dingin malam itu.

.

Sehun sedang duduk di sofa santai sebelah pohon natal dekat jendela kecil yang tertutupi gorden putih sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Luhan menghampirinya dengan tertatih, di tangannya membawa secangkir kecil teh hangat. Luhan kemudian mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan sehun membuat si maknae exo yang tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada luhan.

Ia lalu menarik selimut rajut kecil untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh luhan, luhan hanya tersenyum. Menyeduh kopinya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sehun.

"Kau kedinginan?" luhan mengangguk, sehun lalu menyamankan posisi mereka dan memeluk tubuh luhan dengan hangat di dalam pelukannya. Luhan terkikik geli ketika sehun dengan sengaja memainkan hidung mancungnya di rambut dan ceruk leher luhan dan mengecupnya sekilas.

"Kita tak pernah melakukan sex di pagi hari kan sehun?" "hm" ucap sehun menjawab seadanya, luhan menatap sehun lalu mengecupi seluruh lekuk wajah sehun.

Ia tak pernah menyangka, sehun yang selama ini menjadi soulmate nya selama masa training sampai debut bersama exo kini menjadi seseorang yang sangat ia cintai dalam hidupnya. Tuhan memang mentakdirkan mereka untuk bertemu, saling melengkapi kekurangan satu sama lainnya. Itulah mengapa luhan dan sehun selalu terlihat sempurna ketika bersama.

Hal yang lucu memang, tapi luhan sudah mengakui bahwa ia tak pernah tenang meninggalkan sehun sendirian, dan sehun tak akan pernah tahan berada jauh dengan luhan. Bahkan saat luhan memutuskan keluar dari exo, sehun adalah satu satunya orang yang luhan khawatirkan.

"Sehun" sehun tersenyum lalu menarik dagu luhan untuk mendekat, bibir keringnya menyapa bibir lembut milik luhan dan perlahan menggerakannya berlawanan arah dengan luhan.

Dan pagi yang dingin itu terjadilah aktifitas saling menghangatkan tubuh keduanya.

.

"Sshhh ahhh ahh hunnieehh ahh hngghh nhhh hhah"

Mereka melakukannya di sofa santai itu, dengan posisi luhan yang berada diatas tubuh sehun. Menggerakannya perlahan lahan tak mau terburu buru.

"Luhhanhh saranghae"

"Mmhh nadohhh sehunhh nadohhh ngghh akhh!"

Luhan menyimpan tangan kananya di bahu sofa, sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas dan menekan rambut dan kepala sehun yang tengah menjilati nipple pinknya.

"Mmmhhh ammhh"

"Yyahh sehunhh sepertihh ituhh sayangghh sedotth lebihh kencangghh ahh ahh"

Tubuh luhan naik turun mencari kepuasannya, rasa nikmat yang rerus menjalar kesekujur tubuhnya membuatnya tak mau berhenti bergerak.

"Fasterrhh hanniehh"

"Nnghh ahh ahh sehunhh ahh ahh"

Luhan menggerakan tubuhnya lebuh cepat hingga mengancul(?)

Lebih cepat dan lebih cepat, mendesah dan mendesah hingga suaranya sedikit parau.

Dan kemudian-

"Sehunhhh!"

"Nnghh luuhh!"

Keduanya mencapai puncaknya bersamaan, mengisi pagi itu dengan desahan dan erangan erotis dari keduanya.

.

.

Luhan dan sehun sudah membersihkan tubuh mereka, keduanya kembali duduk di sofa sambil melemparkan candaan candaan.

Luhan sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah sweater putih pemberian hadiah natal dari sehun, bukan hanya sweater, seperti biasa. Sehun sangat royal pada luhan, ia tak pernah memberikan hadiah murah pada luhan. Selain sweater sehun juga memberikan sebuah tas punggung, jam tangan, dan jaket.

Semuanya barang bermerek dan bukan harga murah. Ia tak masalah menyisihkan sedikit uang hasil kerjanya untuk memberikan hadiah mahal pada luhan, sehun tak punya alasan apapun kenapa ia begitu senang memberikan berbagai barang mahal pada luhan. Sehun hanya ingin memberikannya tulus dari hati.

...

 _ **After Christmas...**_

.

"Sehun kau dapat paket" ucap chanyeol sambil memberikan sebuah paket kotak berukuran sedang. Sehun mengkerutkan kedua alis tebalnya, jarang jarang ada yang mengirimnya paket, yah kecuali orangtua, teman, atau luhan.

Luhan?

Tapi luhan tak mengatakan apapun jikalau ia berniat mengirimkan paket untuknya, biasanya luhan akan memberitahukannya kalau ia mengirimkan paket, tapi pria cina itu tak menyinggung sama sekali tentang paket yang ia kirimkan didalam pesan pesannya.

Entah mengapa sehun begitu percaya diri bahwa paket itu dari luhan, hatinya mengatakan begitu. Padahal bisa saja itu, keluarganya atau fansnya.

"Kau dapat hadiah apa dari luhan?" chanyeol menatap penasaran pada pria berkulit pucat itu, sehun hanya tersenyum sambil mendengus.

"Ah aku tahu aku tahu, aku tak akan bertanya lagi. Ngomong ngomong kau lihat baekhyun?" "bersama kai" chanyeol mengangguk lalu berlalu pergi untuk mencari 'soulmate' nya tentunya.

Kembali pada sehun, ia masih membolak balikkan paket itu, tak ada nama pengirim atau apapun itu yang menjadi clue untuk menerka siapa gerangan pengirim paket misterius ini.

Sehun mencari tempat agak sepi untuk membuka paketnya, membukanya perlahan lahan. Hingga ia melihat sebuah kotak berwarna baby blue didalam bungkusan itu dengan sebuah small card berwarna putih diatasnya.

Sehun membukanya perlahan, dan membaca deretan kalimat yang ditulis dengan tinta hitam. Ia tersenyum lalu cepat cepat membuka isi kotaknya.

Ia tersenyum sambil menatap sebuah figura kecil berwarna hitam berisi fotonya dan foto luhan saat malam itu didekat sebuah pohon natal, tidak ada pose istimewa hanya pose andalan mereka masing masing. Namun itu tampak manis bagi sehun.

Bukan hanya figura, tapi juga ada topi berwarna hitam dan putih. Dan juga sebuah water globe yang didalamnya ada replika pohon natal dan seekor rusa kecil disamping pohonnya.

Ia makin dibuat tersenyum, ketika ia melihat selembar foto, foto sebuah pohon natal berhias lampu. Bukan sekedar pohon, jika pohon natal pada umumnya berhias lampu dan gantungan bulat warna warni maka dalam foto itu luhan, mengganti hiasannya dengan fotonya dan foto luhan.

Dan juga foto foto kebersamaan luhan dengan member exo yang lain.

Sehun tersenyum lembut, hadiah luhan memang tak semahal hadiah yang ia berikan pada luhan. Tapi sehun sangat bahagia dengan hadiah sederhana yang luhan berikan padanya.

.

 _'Aku tahu hadiahku tak sebagus hadiahmu, tapi entah kenapa aku mau melakukan hal konyol ini untukmu. Aku harap kau suka hadiah dariku, dan sehun, selamat menikmati kehangatan natal bersama orang orang yang kau cintai._

 _Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_

 _Your beloved hyung,_

 _-XiLuHan-_

.

HunHan: AT 24.00 PM

.

 **Review review ? Yo yo yo~**

NC kurang hot yah?

But, anggap saja ff ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena ngaret bgt update ff OUAT :'v maaf juga ffnya gak rame.

Thanks jg yg udh sempetin baca or nenggok ini ff, apalagi yg udh mau review big thanks gaes! sorry for many TYPO(S)

Sekali lagi maaf and thanks!

 **I LOVE GUYS WHEREVER YOU'RE!**

 **REMEMBER! HUNHAN NEVER END! KEEP SUPPORT THEM!**


End file.
